


About Devils And Archangels

by ohutblog



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Brotherly Bonding, Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lawyer!Michael, Lost siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohutblog/pseuds/ohutblog
Summary: Human-AULucifer was in trouble, not only had he to close his beloved club LUX, no, he was also suspected of murder.Yet he was not alone and so 'the Devil' received help which he would never have expected.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Amenadiel & Michael (Lucifer TV), Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Lucifer & Michael (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	About Devils And Archangels

**Author's Note:**

> This Story will be posted in Lucifer's and Michael's POV.

Amenadiel sat down heavily on the bar stool next to him and sighed loudly, a noise that clearly irritated Lucifer.

"You don't need to pretend you're in trouble here, brother, because it's not you who has one leg in jail already."

The club owner nervously rubbed his hair and wondered for the hundredth time how this evening could go downhill so quickly.

Sure, a corpse with a clear message to the devil, which had been carelessly found in an empty alley next to his garbage cans, was definitely not a highlight of his day, but so far Lucifer had never been suspectetd of murder as well. 

"How about if you took this incident a little more seriously?"

Amenadiel gave him a punishing look, just as he had done since early childhood, which brought a bit uncertainty with it. This lengendary glare of his big brother had only brought bad experiences for him, so why should it be any different this time. He knew one thing for sure, he was in enormous trouble. 

"What did the LAPD say?"

The black-haired man quickly poured himself a generous sip of whiskey into his glass. He'd definitely not survive this night sober.

"You're on leave, Luci, at least until the murders of those women are solved or you're relieved as a suspect. Until then, you are no longer a consultant for the police anymore and you'd continue to be available for further questions."

His brother sighed again.

"We should also keep LUX closed for the time being."

As he had assumed, his life was ruined. Lucifer pushed his glass aside and wordlessly took the whole bottle instead. With his eyes closed, he emptied a huge part of the contents.

"Is drinking the solution to all your problems?"

The club owner stared blankly at the counter. Sure, it wouldn't improve his problems, but at least that way the situation was more pleasant to bear. Although pleasant was rather an inappropriate term for his misery. 

For several months, female corpses had been found in the vicinity of his establishment, again and again. They all had had to die in the same way and they all had had a carefully written letter in their left hand, which demanded that the devil should get out of town.

Lucifer shook his head sadly. 

He hadn't wanted to believe that the murders should be about him, but when a policeman had appeared in his club and asked him to accompany him to the precinct, he knew that something had changed.

The last letter had been different.

_Lucifer, Son of the Morning, I'm gonna chase you out of earth!_

It didn't help either that he had recently spent a wild night with the last victim. It didn't look good for him and he knew it, but this time, there was more than his life on the line. 

Amenadiel had also contributed to his project and he had to admit that they were both a good team. If someone had told him years agao that his adoptive brother would work with him, side by side, he would've laughed at this person. 

As a child, Lucifer certainly had wished that the bond with Amenadiel would have been stronger, but his brother could never hide his envy.

He had often tried to find similarities so that they could spend more time together in their youth, but every single time Amenadiel had slapped the hand that had been offered to him. 

Lucifer, the favorite, although rebel would've been a better term.

The reason why he had drawn the attention of his adoptive parents, was, that he had been almost irrepressible as a child, he'd always had his own ideas about life, that had rarely matched the planning of his family, which had driven his father into madness, and probably still did. 

His mother had tried to mediate, an endeavor which had often failed and required tough compromises.

_It's always about Lucifer. Lucifer this, Lucifer that. Will this ever stop?_

Amenadiel's words at the time had hit him hard. His brother had been a role model for him, his very own superhero - courageous, strong-willed and smart. The fact that the older man had considered him so disparagingly and had even seen his place in their family threatened, had brought Lucifer to tears. He'd tried desperately to pull himself together, had wanted to please his brother, but nothing had ever been enough.

But those days were in the past and even if he would never say it out loud, Lucifer was happy the he could get along with his big brother once again. Much too late had he realized how improtant family was.

And now, their joint project should be in jeopardy, just because a psychopath was convinced that Lucifer was the Evil incarnate and tempted poor girls to seal their fate in Hell. Bullshit!

"Drinking isn't the best solution, but it helps..."

The club owner looked at the half-empty bottle critically.

"... at least for the moment. Has Maze been able to contact our laywers?"

Amenadiel shook his head and smiled bitterly.

Since the two brothers had bought the building for LUX from the old Cooper, they had also taken over the etablishment's lawyers, or so it was thought.

The news that Lucifer was suspected of murder had barely been made public and their legal representatives had been vanished. 

Damned bastards.

The black-haired man raised his bottle again and let the brown liquid run down his throat.

"Does Chloe have any news?"

Through these murders, the younger man had been working with the LAPD. Normally, he hadn't given the police any thoughts so far, in his eyes they were all corrupt criminals, at least that's what he'd thought until a brisk, blonde investigator had come into his bar and demanded clear answers. He had been immediately fascinated by her. She had neither responded to his attempts to flirt, nor had she allowed herself to be distracted by his evil charm. For the detective, only work counted. 

Unfortunately, the club owner couldn't give her an straight answer back then, he was far too surprised that someone could take his charade seriously. His devil schtick - a simple marketing idea of his brother. 

So far, it had never been a problem either. No one in their right mind would believe that the Prince of Darkness owned a nightclub here in LA; but his devil talk was a resounding success with his patrons.

It'd been all too easy to seduce the female, or from time to time, the male sex with certain words and the promise of danger. 

Now, however, they were dealing with three victims but a lack of connection to Lucifer, even if there were enough people at the LAPD who'd have preferred to see him in prison after the first murder. 

And then the fourth woman had been found with the much needed prove, when it had turned out that she had been a former lover of Lucifer, as if their prayers had finally been answered.

Even Decker's protest hadn't helped much, as the lieutenant was convinced as well that he was behind all this and now, his brother and he were sitting here, drinking his best whiskey and discussing the closure of their bar.

The world must really hate him.

Just as Lucifer wanted to take another sip from his bottle, Mazikeen came down the stairs and stood in front of him.

"You can stop drinking, loser. I've not been able to contact our lawyers, but I have a better solution."

Amenadiel looked up expectantly.

"Since these idiots are likely to be frauds anyway and would give us more trouble than necessary, I've been thinking. We just hire the law firm which would hurt Cooper the most, namely Eleanor Bloom's legal representative."

Maze took his whiskey and smiled smugly. 

"And they would help us?"

A diabolical grin now graced the face of his right hand.

"I can be very persuasive if I want to, Amenadiel, but in this case it was enough that I mentioned the name Cooper and I got a good deal. The firm will send one of their best men. You're welcome."

With these words Maze put a note on the counter and left the room.

_Richard & Wheeler  
Law firm for commercial law and business consultancy  
Michael Demiurgos  
TUE, 4PM_

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language.


End file.
